


【log】KZCJSRYSDW

by Kotoba127



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotoba127/pseuds/Kotoba127
Summary: 処せの負け犬だ再挂就真的不补了





	1. Chapter 1

这个系列是经过一些事件之后删了又重发的。  
是我个人的文字生活。  
如果你有兴趣，可以留一个kudo或者评论。  
如果你没有兴趣，请尽快左上。  
如果你被恶心到了，那么非常抱歉，请尽快离开，无论怎么说我都不会删的。  
因为……因为，对了，是因为什么呢……  
可能是无法释怀的某种东西吧……


	2. 2017-07-06 一段和PFZRE的聊天记录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PFZRE是对我来说非常重要的一位朋友。她很慷慨，总是在我消沉的时候拉住我，又总是在我放纵的时候拽回我。  
现在我们相距半个地球。我很想念她。

PFZRE：怎么说  
PFZRE：其实我不讨厌你  
PFZRE：我之前也说过  
PFZRE：但是我希望  
PFZRE：你可以不要总是态度转变很快  
PFZRE：这点是我总是莫名生气的原因  
PFZRE：明明是你要连麦  
PFZRE：最后让我不要说  
PFZRE：这种事情我不喜欢  
PFZRE：你可以说我很奇怪  
PFZRE：但是既然你选择和我聊天  
PFZRE：你就要接受这一点  
PFZRE：我承认我不想生气  
PFZRE：但是遇到这种事情我真的无名怒火  
PFZRE：我现在也没有生气  
PFZRE：只是表情严肃而已  
PFZRE：而且我估计你大概也没有在看  
PFZRE：所以  
PFZRE：无所谓啦。  
PFZRE：就这样吧。  
PFZRE：我去睡了。  
PFZRE：你也早点休息。

18年7月补写。  
当时的我是怀着一种自暴自弃的态度活着的，心想反正过几天就要去自杀了，早晨晚上都在计划怎么写遗书。所以朋友啊家人啊怎样都好，很幼稚的想法吧。  
就在这样的情况下，我伤害了当时最亲密的朋友，PFZRE。  
我信仰欲望，随心所欲的做事既是正确，这样完全利己的行为方法。因为不在乎别人的看法所以“态度转变很快”，所以经常对别人做出很过分的事情，把大家都当成玩具。  
也许我在害怕什么，为了防止它发生而做出了过激反应。“因为我还有家书要写，我还不能死。”但害怕的具体内容现在早已忘记，恢复到正常的心理状态是有些代价的。  
请允许我再次深刻地感到抱歉。所以以后要对她更加尊重以弥补过去的错误。

19年9月留言。  
……谢谢你。


	3. 2017-08-28  最后的安洁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初二，是我最痴迷于OFIRB的时候。  
要说到我动心的契机，那就又是另外一个故事了（后续大概会附）  
她真的，即使如今也活跃在我的生活中，我真的对其充满了……可以说是执念么，一种万事偏向着她的心态。  
本篇是在七夕节的时候，气鼓鼓的小屁孩写出来泄愤的未完成品（。  
但是事后再看，除去文笔的不成熟，我本人还是相当满意这个故事的，甚至还为其赋了半首歌（火光与金铃）  
话说，我怎么记得这篇文章还有另外一个不太一样的版本，但我现在找不到那个文档了……要是我哪天找回来了的话，会补在后面的。

今天是七夕。

熊熊烈火吞噬着女孩。  
辨不清样貌的尸体隐约显露着女人的轮廓，浓烟与火星衬托着愈加浓烈的焦糊味，从市民广场的中央向四周扩散开去。  
“妈妈，那个人烧着了。”小男孩扯着母亲的袖子说道。  
“别动，那是个疯女人，烧光了干净。”母亲制止住了想要冲上前的孩子。  
她隐约记得，那是一个大好的晴天，是那人最喜欢的天气。湛蓝的天空像油画一般铺展开，只是其中的一点被浓烟污染。  
*  
她出生在一个不起眼的小贵族家中，是家里唯一的继承人。没有兄弟姊妹争夺父亲的财产，女孩得以有更多的时间学习知识。  
少年时代她迷上了读书，总是把自己关在房间里不肯出门。无奈的父亲却并没有阻止她，甚至为她配了一副好看的金丝眼镜，方便她彻夜研究那些深奥的书籍。很快，她被那些美好的爱情故事吸引，整日幻想着自己成为那故事的女主角，与心仪的男人双双坠入爱河。  
然后就到了她命运的转折点。  
那天下午，父亲邀请她一起参加宫廷的舞会。她本对这些事情是毫无兴趣的，但当她听说可能会有许多文质彬彬的绅士们赴宴时，她改变了主意。“父亲，请等一下，这次我参加。”  
她在更衣室纠结了许久，也上了浓浓的妆，把自己打扮得楚楚动人。再三犹豫之下，她摘下了眼镜，提着镶有银质蕾丝的长裙前去参加舞会。那是她最贵的、也是她最爱的一套礼服。  
*  
这次舞会，是公主举办的交友活动。公主是个博览群书的文人，同时又有着姣好的美貌，让人好生羡慕。当她从二楼冗长的环形台阶上款款走下时，人们不仅惊异于那华贵而耀眼的礼服，同时也被她端庄高傲的气质震惊了。不知多少男人在她面前跪下向她伸出手，但都被她面带微笑的一一拒绝了。  
少女整日幽闭在家，在宫廷里没有什么朋友，也没兴趣勾搭那些整日只知玩乐的酒肉朋友，直到她见到了公主——她突然想去交个朋友，哪怕只是互报一下姓名也好。  
“你……你好，我叫夏娜。”少女不知在想些什么，夹在一群男人中同样向公主伸出了手。  
一堆剪裁整齐的西装袖子中，玲珑的白色显得无比突兀。  
公主看了过来，让少女得以一览她那号称全世界最美丽的脸庞。她突然笑了，眉眼间都是愉悦，那闪着光的瞳仁中仿佛贮存了星辰。“呵呵，你是第一次参加这种舞会吧。只有男人和女人才能一起跳舞哦。”  
意识到自己做了什么蠢事的少女脸红了。“不，这，我是……”她惊慌失措地连退几步，惹得周围一众人哈哈大笑。  
“不过没关系，我来给你介绍好了。” 公主再次婉拒了不肯放弃的几位绅士，拉起少女的手，将她带向舞池中央。这本就是公主举办的交友舞会。  
那天，公主教会了少女交际的技巧，怎样与人攀谈，怎样礼貌地拒绝别人的邀请，怎样随着音乐翩翩起舞……她们甚至在中途从舞厅的后门偷偷溜出去，在一片修剪整齐的草坪上并肩坐下。  
“其实我不喜欢那些宫廷的繁文缛节，要是能穿着男人的衣服骑马，在草原上肆意奔跑就好了。”公主毫无形象地将双腿分开，双手搭在膝盖上，望着一轮皎洁的月亮说道。  
“啊，原来公主大人是这样的人。”少女掩嘴偷笑。  
“不要这样啦，夏娜亲，叫我安洁就好。”她摆出一副生气的样子，用手捏了捏少女的侧脸。  
“啊，好的……安洁大人。”  
“把‘大人’去掉啊，这样很烦的！”她揉乱少女的头发。  
“安洁公主。”少女已经忍不住笑意。  
“就叫安洁啦……啊啊，你这人怎么这么烦的！”公主故作生气地抓住少女的肩膀，将她推倒在柔软的草地上，而后者浑身轻轻颤抖着，笑出了眼泪，将视角模糊的一塌糊涂。  
少女轻轻抿嘴，露出一个算得上温和的笑容。  
安洁大人是世界上最可爱的人，她这么想到。  
柔和的月光映在她的侧脸与后背，将她衬托成从天而降的天使。  
“……谢谢。今天你教了我那么多。”少女盯着公主的脸，一动不动。  
你相信一见钟情吗？  
*  
自那以后，少女结识了公主，并与她有了书信往来。她不再喜欢书本，而是热衷于参加各种舞会，与许多人结识，也增长了不少阅历。每次参加舞会，她都幻想着能像上次那样碰到公主，甚至再次与她有那样美好的经历。但公主的追求者太多了，她也并不会参加所有的舞会。于是少女暂且将这件事抛诸脑后。她不仅学习女人的舞蹈，也私下偷偷学习男人的舞蹈。这时她想，若是我能和公主共舞一曲的话，我将会怎样与她十指交握，搂住她的腰，与她深情的对视。  
那晚公主的美丽，一闭眼就出现在脑海里。  
连她自己都不知道，那种感情究竟为何物。因为她第一次对陌生的人产生这种感觉——胸口发热，心跳加速，惴惴不安。  
直到她再一次遇见公主。  
她的身边多了一个陌生的男人，出生在当时大权在握的名门世家。  
男人很温柔，对公主的一些毫不遮掩的小动作也被少女尽收眼底。  
这样啊，安洁有男朋友了，真羡慕。少女没来由地感到有些累。  
“你好，我叫……”  
“这位是我现在的男朋友。当然，我爸还不知道。”少女还未说完，就被公主打断。  
“啊，这……”少女低呼。  
“嘘……别声张啊，被人发现就不好了。”公主伸出食指贴上了少女的嘴唇，丝质手套在柔软的嘴唇上按压，产生一种奇妙的触感。  
明明是秋天，少女却感到浑身燥热。  
那晚，许久不见的公主与少女聊了很多，却三句不离那个陌生的男人。  
从公主的话中少女体会到，他的确是个好人，是个绅士。最关键的是，那是一个能够照顾他的男人。  
“那就这样，我们先回去了。记得写信给我哦——”  
望着公主的背影，少女无端地感到心痛。  
*  
少女再也没有见到公主。  
直到王室公布了公主的正式配偶——是那个男人。  
这时少女意识到，以前公主所说的那些理由，所做的那些推拒，都是不想见她的借口。  
他们要结婚了。  
眼前似乎又出现她们在第一次见面时，公主所穿的那套礼服。绛紫色的薄纱下覆盖的红色裙摆，抹胸上装饰着亮晶晶的碎片，深色的及肘手套，倾斜的小礼帽，耳上的吊坠，胸口的钻石，淡色的口红……一切都不及那闪着光的眼睛。像是一个小小的宇宙，完全包围了她，将她的思绪永远锁在里面，将她的心永久存放。  
当然，作为公主的重要朋友，少女毫不意外地收到了邀请函。  
果然还是放弃吧……他们是命中注定，而我只不过是个意外而已。更重要的是，公主只是将我看作普通的朋友，这样肮脏的、本就不该存在的感情只会玷污公主而已！  
少女这样想着，面对窗外的黑夜默默地流下了眼泪。  
“我亲爱的女儿，为何如此难过？”突然，一只手搭上肩膀。  
“没什么……”  
“如果有什么烦恼的话，告诉爸爸就好了。我会尽量帮你解答的。”父亲笑了。  
少女咬了咬下唇，将所有的事情都说了出来。  
只是没有提到公主的名字。  
“如果爱上一个人的话，那就尽力去追求吧……无论结局如何，自身的爱意必须要传达到对方的心里才行。有什么物质需要的话，你尽管向我说，我会尽力支援你的。”  
那天晚上，在父亲走了以后，少女独自想了很多。  
*  
婚礼结束的当晚，公主失踪了。  
“别动，打劫。”在昏暗的小屋内，身穿婚纱的公主被人蒙上眼睛按在墙角。  
那是一个熟悉的声音。就好像在刚才，她们还说过话一样。  
声音突然柔和了下来。“我爱你，安洁。”唇上传来异常的触感。  
公主颤抖着，这回换作她惊慌失措。  
“无论如何，我无法看到别人与你在一起，那会让我彻底陷入疯狂。”少女将公主，不，现在该称之为囚徒的女人的双手吊起来，拆下蒙眼的布捂住嘴。  
现在她看清了，站在她面前的、对她做出如此过分行为的人是谁。  
“请感受我对你的爱意吧。”  
胸口被划开的钝痛传达到四肢百骸，剧痛使女人不停地颤抖，不断涌出的鲜血将美丽的婚纱染成红色。  
“真漂亮啊，安洁，这身婚纱真适合你。要是我们结婚的话，我也会选择这样的婚纱。”  
随之而来的，第二刀划在脸上。  
破相了。  
然而女人管不上那么多，疼痛冲击着她的大脑使她近乎丧失理智，只知道胡乱地踢打空气，盲目地挣扎着。  
“呵，无非是这么丑陋的东西……”  
第三刀扎在胸口，那是少女在每个孤独的夜晚经常疼痛的部位。  
*  
少女没想着掩藏，在第二天就自首了。  
她因杀人罪及精神问题送上了火刑架。  
在那炽热的火焰攀上脚尖时，少女轻声低语。“我来了，安洁，一同到地狱去……这样，就能与你在一起了吧……”  
她的声音渐渐大起来，大到整个广场上的人都能听到。“安洁，你是我的，我不允许任何人夺走你，我要让你永远呆在我的身旁。我们一起去一个没有人的地方，那个丑陋的、卑鄙的男人永远无法触碰到你的地方。”  
她以为在这份爱情的面前，她可以忍受任何疼痛。  
但当烧焦的皮肤发出难闻的糊味时，她开始意义不明的尖叫起来，身体剧烈的扭动着，与那晚的女人一般丑陋。  
少女读了那么多童话，那么多罗曼文学，可没有一个故事能够告诉她真相，告诉她什么是爱。只有扭曲的、光鲜亮丽的幸福将她的双眼蒙蔽，将她的良心偷走。而安洁那多余的一份善良，正是令悲剧上演的最后一块齿轮。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——疼啊啊啊啊——”  
少女被大火吞噬。  
end.


	4. 2018-02-26至2019-04-25 日记摘录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初三和高一日记的一部分，稍微整理了一下  
*没有按时间顺序，可能逻辑有点混乱

18年的二月到五月基本每天都写，升上高中之后就只在有事发生的时候写点了（悲）

1.名场景收录

2018.03.06  
上午语文课学了关雎，老师上课的场面十分搞笑。大概由于是情歌的关系，气氛很轻松。我问你你的性取向，追问一节课你都不愿意告诉我，这是很需要保密的事情吗？还是说，这对你来说有着特殊的意义？  
中午到办公室和班主任说明了不想调座位的意愿。希望和你直到中考都是同桌。  
写作业的时候你向我借笔，我说你上一支笔还没还呢，就你手上快没水的这支。然后你说那明天还两支？我说不用了。我希望你能在某些方面信任我，或者大胆点说就是依赖我，这样我们之间总还有互相能够想到彼此的时候。我想让你看着我，注意到我，将我区别于其他的同学或朋友（总觉得很难）。  
反正我在这儿啰嗦也改变不了什么，顺其自然吧。

2018.03.14  
下午化学拖了整整半节课。放学的时候你决定留下来写作业，昨天也是这样。你说作业太多了。  
直到下午四点四十，教室里只剩四个人，我、你、VFIRK和0FLFM。我和0FLFM呆在一起经常会吵架，你大概是嫌烦所以出去了。透过没拉上窗帘的玻璃能够看到阳光洒在你身上，初春的暖阳，要多好看有多好看。接着我和0FLFM聊到你的话题，她说了些非常打击我的话，我觉得也对，我是应该认清现实。对我来说你是珍贵的无可替代的、对你来说我只是相当路人的同学……啊，好讨厌的感觉。为什么我要喜欢你啊。  
也许当我觉得这种追求变得苦涩，完全对其失去兴趣之后，我又会把目光转向别的什么人的吧。但至少现在，我想告诉你，我想让你知道有一个人在悄悄地喜欢你，你的反应已经无所谓了，只是想要了结这种呼吸困难的暗恋而已。之前的任何事都是臆测，如果我真的对你做了什么的话，我想说，非常抱歉。虽然不知道为什么但是非常抱歉。  
如果你能够表现的再外向一点的话，我大概就会愿意直接问你了，就像今天中午一样——PFZRE她们吵到你了，那你直接和她们说就好了，为什么要抱怨给我听呢。有时候你越不去表达一些东西就越无法改变什么。不过我的态度也很差，要向你道歉。  
呵，就当我在对空气讲话好了。

2018.03.27  
……  
我想知道你学习的动力是什么，或者说你根本没在意过那些？  
我想我现在是有动力的，一定要考过，这样高中也可以和你在一个班了。也许这并不能算作是什么正经的动力，但我真的真的很希望可以这样。每个假期后返校我都心想“我一定会不再在意你的”，但结果总是相反，多日不见只是让我更加思念你。  
从初二开始，不，从初一开始我就很在意你，把你当作目标，但那仅仅是成绩性的竞争。真正对你产生某些乱七八糟的想法，是在初二的外语节活动上。那段时间你一直很活跃，不是吗？也许还会有别人被你吸引了吧。有一天下午排练结束之后我叫住你，说想单独和你聊聊。当时我已经脸红了。那并不是我第一次为恋慕之人而心跳，所以我十分清楚，那时的记忆尤为深刻和真实。后来我问了你什么已记不清，但我一直记得，没说出口的，停留在楼梯口上的一段话。我好像有点喜欢你，我想抱你，想知道你更多的事。但我不敢那么说。我怕你会讨厌我，会觉得尴尬，这对我们双方来说都是不好的事情。你在前面走得很快，我的目光甚至没能抓住你，让你消失在校门口左转的方向。算了，毕竟你周围有许多人比我耀眼多了，对吧？  
这样仿佛真的是站在你面前对你说一样。  
“如果你能点个头或者答应一声，我将潸然泪下。”

2018.04.19（嗑药）  
我用木楞的眼神盯着你，不愿相信自己所看到的是真实。  
阳光很好，你和KFRRR在体育课上复习语文（我站在很远处的树下）。你们坐在行政楼旁边的长椅上，手里拿着小红书。气氛很轻松。早上的语文课你被抽中要到老师那里背书，所以你开始复习（由于视角原因我并不能很清楚的看到你们的互动）。  
但那副景象深深震撼了我。甚至用“美”来形容也不为过。若是将其中任意一人换作别人，场面将多么浪漫温馨。很可惜我从心底觉得你们并不适合这种场景。  
那一刻我体会到，自此便无法忘记的感觉——呼吸逐渐停止，心脏像从内部受挤压般阵痛，视野逐渐从边缘模糊，那样强烈而扭曲的情感令人无法用语言描述。我既是热衷于自生活取材的观察者，自然为此景感到激动，但又出于个人原因，回避着见到这一景象。  
完全相反的两种情绪拉扯着我，直至我无法迈出前进与后退中的任何一步。  
看到这里你可能会想，这可以用“吃醋”一词完全概括。我正是不希望你的理解偏差成这样，才费了这许多墨水。  
而当我沉浸在这种头痛欲裂的思考及其后续中时，无暇顾及自己的姿态而被你误会了。你也许很疑惑，我为什么会一直盯着你看，而这本日记将完全解答你的疑问。这本就是我在最后迫不得已、必须放弃时，才会展示给你的材料。（事实证明并不是）  
但今天，我不会忘记自己朝向你的那颗心。

2018.10.20  
外语课你忘记准备演讲，老师说要罚唱歌。  
你唱了一首粤语歌可我听不懂233另外你唱歌真的很好听，比平常说话声音音调稍微高一点，我很喜欢。  
IMIRK开玩笑说：“你对着那谁唱，唱情歌。”你开始笑。  
PFZRE看向我。  
其实我心情挺好的，这样的事。

2019.02.20  
今天上午外语课上课前，谁把钥匙带错了，大家都在门口抱书等待。我又看你了。然后被你发现了。  
你把手里的矿泉水瓶扔过来，砸在我的胳膊上，然后又自己捡起来走掉。  
我始终看着你，并没有表情。  
你走到窗口（走廊一端的，离小教室门口有些距离），把头贴在玻璃上。虽然天气很冷但是光线很好，你的侧脸对着光。玻璃上映出你的表情——没有表情。  
但是很好看。

2019.02.26  
……  
之后在教室又看着你了，不过大家都去上信息课所以教室空无一人。迎着我的视线，你突然走向我。  
要向我砸东西了？要打我吗？要从我身边走过？虽然这么想着，但心跳却很勤奋地加着速。  
你伸出手。“借下饭卡。之后还你钱。”然后扬长而去。  
结果你忘了呢（笑），不过这样也挺好的吧。

2019.04.25  
今天上午你没来，看了好几次都不在座位上。  
下午外语课XMYRY和我说，你只是去图书馆准备比赛了。太好了，明天也请不要来上课，这样我就不用面对你了……才不会呢。而且会整天想着你的事情。  
下午第二节课后在小教室旁边走廊迎面遇到你了。你单肩背着书包走了过去，对我打了招呼。于是我转头多看了你一眼。还挺巧的，我想。然后你解释道：“我刚才在图书馆的。”之后走向小教室。  
真是个执着到可怕的男人。我这么想着，拖着（开刀的）左腿继续向教室走。  
但是在路上我突然哭起来。  
也许是因为我还没来及组织语言你就走了，这和那个梦太相似了。说真的我也不知道为什么，我就是想哭。  
不过那种奇怪的感受也只是一瞬间，后来就没什么感觉了。可能麻痹了就不再会痛吧。

要全部收录的话还有大段大段的文字，但我想其中大部分都是无意义的抱怨，所以在此省略。总的来说记日记对我来说是件解压的事情，而在此期间我也养成了每天都会想你的习惯（然后逐渐变成麻烦的心头郁结）。谁知道事情会发展成这样啊.jpg

2.无论是对过去还是现在的我来说，首行都是文章非常重要的、几乎可以单列一个模块的组成部分。尤其是在日记上我选择了每天一句土味情话（什么）  
想着“全部凑在一起会不会很好玩呢”于是就这样摘录下来了。  
*未按照时间顺序收录

“我尝试着去理解你。”  
“我还有太多要向你学习的。”  
“特别容易被你影响情绪。”  
“你的存在让我感到安心。”  
“为什么你会这么可爱呢……”  
“并不是针对‘我觉得身边可爱的人’而发起话题，只是想说‘你’而已。”  
“无论什么时候，你在我眼里都是美好的。”  
“世上竟有如此可爱的人。”  
“当我寻着你的方向看的入神的时候，才发现自己早已深陷其中。”  
“早上睡醒的时候，脑袋里模糊的留下了你的感觉。”  
“当你对别人展露笑颜的时候，我的心中闪过一丝奇妙的疼痛。”  
“无法理解，为什么是这样的不安……”  
“当你说孤独的时候，我几乎想要陪你永远。”  
“我愿意向你袒露这些龌龊的小心思，不过我猜你一定不愿意听。”  
“不知不觉中，生活已遍布你的痕迹。”  
“你第一次出现在我的梦里，也正是因为这个疯狂的梦，第二天我失眠了。”  
“有点担心会被你知道。”  
“想问你有没有暑假的打算……”  
“等我什么时候能考到和你一样的成绩，大概就有资格对你坦白一切了吧。”  
“每天的生活就像糖水般美好，可我并不能确定明天是否一切还会继续。”  
“你并没有移开目光，只是突然笑起来，你知道我在看你。”  
“我在梦中无数次拥抱你，只因太过期待现实的那一次。”  
“睹物思人。”  
“也许我们很快就会有时间独处了。”  
“あなたが好き”  
“痛苦只是短暂的一瞬间，得意与快乐才是生活应有的主旋律——我曾经如此坚信着。”  
“喜欢你这种事还真是抱歉了啊。”  
“我误将你的喜悦理解为好感。”  
“你对所有人都是这样？温柔和善？”  
“如果你能笑出来的话，那任何令人不快的事就都无所谓了。”  
“我好像被你讨厌了。反正你不在意。非常难过。”  
“好疼啊，好疼啊，好疼啊。”   
“不可思议的感觉，像是背后被悄悄捅了一刀，在反应过来之前便无力发声。但，都是我的错吧，全部。”  
“没有生气哦，没有哦。”  
“很好现在我有足够理由骂人了”  
“变态也好，痴汉也罢，仅仅是对你一人。”  
“并没有那么快结束，我亲爱的……同桌。”  
“持保留意见。”  
“开始记仇（滑”  
“但我决不会忘记过去的种种。”  
“仅仅是因为你我的记忆中有一段重合，仅仅是因为那是我唯一可以珍视的东西。”  
……  
“又一次翻出了这本日记，真的好怀念啊。”

tbc.


	5. 2018-08-30 自我者的一厢情愿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哎呀，我还想着18年生日给AMGRY写过点东西的来着，没想到居然提前一个多月就开始搞了。  
然后还显得十分紧张又不在心。  
不愧是我，世界级傲娇（滑  
19年还是好想再写一篇ww还想给他做小手工礼物www  
……但是估计会被当成是套近乎啥的吧（悲）
> 
> 2019.11.23：↑最后犹豫了很久还是没想好写什么，装星星的盒子被打扫卫生的钟点工不知道扔哪儿了，然后还因为脑子一团乱麻而搞砸了月考，0FXRQ啊0FXRQ，真有你的啊.jpg

去年的时候我还不知道你的生日，真的很抱歉，也许你会问为什么要道歉，因为其实大部分时候道歉都只是一种我用来安慰自己的手段而已，我并不是真的有什么悔意。不知道我对你来说是多么无所谓，所以本文也有一部分试探的意思，如果你愿意把它读完，那么我仍认为你是我的朋友。以及，请千万千万不要将这里的任何事告知任何人。  
那么首先祝你生日快乐。又过去一年了呢，这一年有很多关于我们的回忆吧（笑）。希望你之后的人生都能如你所愿。  
唔，之后是一些我自己的叨叨，在生日这天拉着你说这些未免有些不礼貌，提前道个歉。  
从暑假以来每天晚上都会想到你，在黑暗中闭上眼睛的时候总是无可避免的想到这些事。如果白天再受点刺激，哭到凌晨都是正常的事情。不过好在我也习惯了，毕竟白天和晚上我还是能分得清的，不会影响到正常生活。不过“晚上”坚持要写这样的一点东西对你说些什么，作为“白天”也只好答应了。  
就是你现在看到的这些。  
其实在中考之前就已经想要给你写点什么了，想尽量让你理解我，想为自己过去的不当言行辩解。因为有写这样一篇文章的期待，所以每次理性蒸发的时候才能控制住自己。但现在，当真正将手放上键盘时，又什么都写不出来了。想着“你一定无法理解我的”，却又沉浸在自己的幻想中。  
你居然还记得我初中最后的要求，这点还真是令我意外。不过我想说的并不是相关内容。其实我真的一点也不关心你过去的经历，只是以此为借口，想让你记得一点关于我的什么，就好像我们的关系需要靠一个同桌，一个前后桌来维持一样。其实真正想说这些的是我吧，是我太想把过去的这些感受说出来，却又清楚的知道你不会有时间听，所以拐着弯问出了这种话。  
......那个，如果，什么时候你突然想聊天的话，可以试试看找我哦（不会的）。  
本来这后面还写了点有关我是怎样对你产生某种奇妙感情的过去，不过算了，再把你的时间留在这里也是没有意义的。如果你哪天突然想知道的话，我会对你说所有事情的。如果你不感兴趣的话就让我自然忘掉好了。  
总而言之很抱歉，这篇像是生日惊吓一样的（我也不知道这算什么），不过你能看到这里我还是很开心的，嗯，至少......我们的关系没那么坏，对吧？  
虽然很想知道你现在的心情，不过写到这里好像也没什么可说的了。  
嗯，那总之，生日快乐啦。


	6. 2018-09-11 破冰的失落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又是一段似曾相识的聊天记录。  
现在看来好像AMGRY也被0FLFM坑了啊233
> 
> 2019.11.23：草，中二病用词好羞耻（（

*前情提要：初三时在我的不断骚扰下AMGRY答应我，在中考之后，将初中的情感经历告诉我。为此我一直期待（？）着，直到高一的开学。

每一次，每一次，我能感受到的只有欺骗和冷漠……  
我等待时怀着多么的期待，现在就是多么的失落。  
刚刚听0FLFM说很多人都知道这件事，而且是你主动说的。那么在你看来……也罢，我本来就是个边缘人罢了。  
因此我对于这件事并不是很能提得起兴趣。  
不过至少你说的话还没那么无聊就是了。

AMGRY：我是弯的 我曾经喜欢过JMGFV。  
AMGRY：（口口口口）那件事我是比较反感  
AMGRY：另外只有很少人知道  
我：不，我只是想问和这个是不是有关  
AMGRY：有啊  
AMGRY：但我也没说什么  
AMGRY：因为本身我也无所谓你写一写文章  
AMGRY：主要XMYRY和我讲他不喜欢  
我：我需要道歉吗  
AMGRY：不需要啊  
我：为什么  
AMGRY：其实我是非常非常无所谓你开这个玩笑的  
我：！  
AMGRY：但就是不要影响到其他人

不过最后这个“无所谓”倒是让我觉得很痛呢，“非常非常无所谓”。对你来说，我就是这样可有可无的存在。  
为什么每一次都能自己脑补出希望中的全部内容呢，非要将自己刺痛才能勉强转醒。  
其实认真的思考一下的话，你对我来说也无足轻重吧，所以，并没有什么好纠结的，这些事自始至终都是这样，不会因为我非理性的妄想而改变任何一点。  
我还蠢到问你“我什么时候能每天都像这样和你说话”之类的，令人作呕的问题。  
啊，想想这样的自己都应该是被在幻想中处刑一万次的。  
虽然没能知道细节，但我突然有种感觉，至少在那一时间段里，你是否像我一样，不，你我是否在经历着同样的事情呢？所谓成长还真是巧合啊。  
他会不会是你的“小公主”呢？不知你是想保护他还是被他保护呢？或者不像我一样有着歇斯底里的占有欲，只是想做他永远的朋友呢？  
啊啊，思考的念头停不下来……


	7. 2018-10-12 和YMBRX合诗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当我第一次听完YMBRX的单恋故事后，我内心半跪着喊道：这是一位值得尊敬的执着者  
当我第一次看完YMBRX为情感经历写的长日记后，我内心再次激动地跪下了——虽不能说百分百的感同身受，但那深至骨髓的感情放在一众材料中简直是上上品。  
就因为这事，我不得不对这个男人表示尊敬。  
以下是我们QQ聊天记录里拼出来的一首短诗（所以比较随意啦嘿）  
顺便可以猜下哪部分是我写的（没人x

这大概终究是没有结果的  
却不知为何坚持了这许久  
最初的心潮澎湃早已忘却  
能感到的只有无意义的执着   
盛放的鲜花如此美丽  
细看却没有一丝花蕊

心底飘渺的嚎叫早已充耳不闻  
指尖微弱的疼痛早已麻木习惯  
剩下的只有如世界一般的等待  
就连思考都已经凝固  
只要你还没有觉察到  
我的时间便不再前进  
指尖轻捻花瓣  
那是塑料无机质的冰冷

那心中的积郁只因一人  
那冰冷的盼望也只为一人  
你是书中那完美而优雅的少女  
明明字里行间还与我相谈甚欢  
但即使揉烂纸页  
也无法触碰到你的双肩

我将这盆花放在院子里  
嫩绿的种子尚未发芽，却已冻出冰渣  
我将那唯一的美好捏碎  
既然化作尘土都无法等到的话——  
那么不如另辟蹊径，绝望寻欢  
我将这盆花拎去市场上

用钳子和镊子撕扯那柔弱的期待  
用五彩的颜料泼脏那颤抖的灵魂  
而最深处却依然纯白宛如空无  
因为我在等一个人  
花朵化作泪水  
深深的，深深的嵌进土里

我 刀 我 自 己


	8. 2018-10-20 思想禁忌尝试

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇……自主规制吧……  
反正是晚上猫在被窝里意淫的产物  
所以时至如今也无法直视并接受这是我亲手码出来的这一事实……  
理性蒸发EX+狂化A  
话说，这好像还是一个有头有尾的、完整的故事欸（害怕  
不适请尽早跳车！

前面的tips消失啦——  
*  


你扣住我的手腕将我按倒在床上，用那双我最喜欢的眼睛看着我。“和你说了不要乱动。”  
“那你会生气吗。”你的外衣拉链在这之前被我扯下来，露出里面白色的无领衬衫（我也不知道里面穿了啥），锁骨在灯光下白得完美。不得不说，这件黑外套是实在太棒了，棒得甚至直接让我在你面前说出“我想和你做”这种不知廉耻的话。  
但令人惊讶的是你竟然没有一口回绝，而是给了我机会和你推推搡搡的滚去宾馆开房。没有以破音的架势说出“想都不要想”并且飞快地远离我，这看起来一点都不像你的风格。  
“我说过，我不会真的对女生发火。而且我现在只是讨厌你而已，根本没有任何火可发。”你把膝盖伸进我的两腿之间，缓慢地调整着姿势，“我有点火气都给你烦没了。”  
“这样啊……”悄悄地从你的手底下溜走，我用双臂环住你的脖子，令你俯下身来贴近我。我们能够感受彼此的呼吸，我的心跳仿佛要将我融化，而你用鼻尖碰我，低垂的睫毛看起来该死的性感。  
深色的宝石转动了，收缩的瞳孔与微眯的眼睛。“为什么你还在看我。”  
太棒了。简直就是完美的收藏品。“怎么办，我开始担心了啊，这么好的玩具如果封进别人家的橱窗里，我会很生气的。”任由你将我的上衣扣子解开，套头衫可没那么容易扯下。  
“玩具？我对你来说就是个玩具？”我被你抱着坐起来，将就地把头枕在你的肩窝里，感觉着你的手从背后解开我内衣的扣子。  
“有时候我为了一个玩具也可以付出一切啊，只要我想弄到手的话，”手臂从两侧滑下，我尝试着解开你的裤子并摸到了非常精神的某人，“其实最开始也没有那么想要，但因为一直得不到，一直得不到，甚至连和‘得到’的距离都比别人大，当然就会更加想要。”  
你闻着我发隙的味道，将手顺着我的脊骨捏下去。“真的要做吗？你不怕明天早上起来后悔啊。”  
我笑起来，向后倒下去，用大腿蹭着你的腰际。“怎么可能。要后悔也是明天的事，那我就管不了了。”  
你顺手扯下我的裤子。“终于听你正常笑一次了。”  
你笑起来一如既往的好看，但在床上却会让我兴奋，仿佛磨断理智的最后一刀，令我无法控制地狂乱——像是将你反过来按倒在床上，用垂下的长发挡住你所能见到的光；又好像俯下身去衔你的下唇，等一个无法实现的梦成为真实。  
我们将身体重叠在一起，从对方的口中获取苦涩的甜味，侧着身子翻滚半圈你又将我压在身下。  
“就这么进来？”我在你耳边喘气，冰冷的指尖令我颤抖。  
全身仿佛在燃烧着，你的每一次呼吸每一次触碰都能够决定我的生死。对于理论精通的我来说，实践似乎也就差了一层真实感，一切从你的动作中传来的情感都在可预料的范围内。我用手背遮住双眼，希望放纵自己到大开大合的地步，但一当我从指缝间对上你的眼神，那种本应再自然不过的爽快感被赋予了“爱”的含义，变成一朵娇羞的花，一声柔弱的呻吟，一阵本能的收缩和心底无限的震撼。  
——从未到达的，与理论完全不同的真实。  
“怎么了，一直闭着眼睛？”你将手抽出来，我想那里一定乱糟糟地湿润无比。“算了，你爱怎么样怎么样吧。你把套子放哪儿了？”  
“外套口袋，早被你扔地上了。”我坐起来，把衣服脱了扔到一边。  
“那算了，我懒得捡。”你看了一眼门把手，校服外套几乎要掉到地上。  
“哈？你不怕坐穿牢底啊？”我凑近你的脸，露出某种奸邪的表情。  
“那你去拿。”你的脸上带着笑。  
“你去。”  
“我懒，你去。”  
“不行，你自己去戴好了再过来。”  
你没有回话，只是以我来不及反应的速度亲了我一下。“别废话了，你去拿。”  
“……”得到好处的我暂时也不想和你计较，但一来一回的几步才让我发现自己有点腿软。  
“怎么了，两步路你走不动？”  
我把手上的小盒子摔给你。“废话，你自己知道怎么回事。”  
翻个身摸到床头，我把大灯关上，毕竟强烈宛如日光的室内环境会让人感到不适。你熟练地几乎令我怀疑，但我想了想又觉得这种事怎样都好。我们现在在这里，这份心情就足够回本。  
“我进来了。”你卡着我的腰将自己送进来，首次的疼痛让我像猫一样弓起身体，但我知道这是必要的过程，甚至连这份疼痛都会是我珍贵的回忆。  
而等到真正做开，身体早已经顺着本能在你身下被动地接受。  
“觉得难受就喊我的名字。”你用几乎抱住我的姿势在我耳边说。而我不知何时烧红的眼角溢出水来。  
“哈……不要……太羞耻了……”这样说着下面却更加卖力地迎合，不得不说像个发情的娼妇。  
“我就是随便说说。你不想喊也无所谓。”  
这样说着大话的你低喘着，隐约能看到深色的瞳孔失去光泽，这样新的一面总能带给我不断的惊喜。“AM……GRY……嗯唔……要我这样一直……哈……叫你的名字吗……”  
想要将他扯下水，看他眼中最深的黑。想要见识他在明烈的日光下从未露出过的一面。想要抢在别人之前览尽他的全部，让他只在自己面前表露出这些。  
想要将他变成自己的。  
*  
直到第二天早上醒来，我发现自己一个人蜷缩在床上，被子整齐的盖着。眼角的红肿还没来及消去，从窗帘间透出的曙光就已将我审判一遍——全身上下污浊的痕迹，仍旧有些痛感的小腹，以及昨夜零碎的记忆片段，我所倾诉的仿佛清晨露珠般的恳求。  
这是梦。我告诉自己。  
这是梦。我不断地重复着。  
这是梦。我自己也不愿意相信。  
啊啊，哪怕是梦也好，只要有过那样幸福的体验，仿佛闭上眼睛就能够想象，在某人的怀中安眠。这就够了。现实是怎样已经无所谓了，我得到了我的索求，我抚平了我的心理，这样就好。

现在再放太羞耻啦（x


	9. 2018-11-15 道谢以及疑惑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VFIRK算是我难得电波能对上的好姬友了。她真的特善良（没在发好人卡），各种方面也帮了我很多，希望毕业之后还能再有联系吧。  
……就算我们为自己制定的未来出路完全不同，我也要在接下来有限的一年内认真地珍惜这位挚友。

昨天期中考试刚刚结束，应VFIRK的邀请我们晚上一起去看了电影。要坐公交过去，所以回想起了初三那段时间。  
其实我自认为与她的这段友情堪称完美——能够互相信任互相依靠，无聊时做些亲昵的动作，我可以向她倾诉我对某人的喜爱，而她总在公交车的颠簸中认真的听完，甚至思考并回应我无意义的提问。  
大概和书上说的一样，当你和某人分享了一个小秘密后，你们的关系就会开始突飞猛进。于是不知道什么时候就成为形影不离的好兄弟了。（虽然说她本身就性格随和人缘很好）  
但我有点点不解的地方，某一天开始我发现VFIRK十分执着于2444（即XMYRY和QFXRB的恋爱关系），我有好奇过缘由，得到的回答是“作为好朋友理所当然的希望QFXRB过的开心”。  
但当我发现她的手机应用锁/锁屏竟然也是2444的时候，我开始对这一解释产生怀疑。虽然她一再声称自己不磕cp、毫无恋爱脑，但我仍然嗅到了好玩的故事的味道——当然，作为朋友我会为她留白，但我仍然在这里衷心的祈愿，希望哪天上苍给我一个机会，能有幸让我听到她的故事。  
毕竟我可是会热衷于没头没尾的传闻的那种类型啊。


	10. 2018-11-27 幻想瑕疵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 军训时候躺在床上做的睁眼梦，后来记在本子上了。  
拿回去之后就变成这幼稚玩意。  
或者也可以说我内心仍留存着最幼齿最无理取闹的一部分吧（笑

今天是11.27，我的生日，我要继续做梦。因为我仍然没有能力与勇气去接触现实中的所爱之人，而我也在不断的尝试和浪费中逐渐失去与他成为朋友的资格。  
这是我迄今为止最完美的梦。献给自己，和他。

【沉沉暮霭】

在一个近乎油画般完美的黄昏里，在一堵光影分明的墙边，在现实与虚妄的边界线上，我站在那里。  
我正彷徨于真实和自我幻想中。  
你就站在我面前，隐在墙的黑暗里。“过来吧。”你说。  
“我不能，”一旦踏出抉择的那一步，事情就注定无法挽回，“你只是我想象出的他的影子，为了承载我无法传递给他的爱而存在的道具。你是永远无法代替他的。”  
“我在意你。我会听你说完所有话，会陪你做任何你想做的。”你说。  
这对我来说的确是个无法企及的愿望，所以此时作为筹码才令我倍感犹豫。我感到心跳在加快，像失控的电锯一下下切割着我的胸腔，“……求你了。求你停下。”  
“我只爱你一个人。”你向我伸出手，越过界限的部分被霞光照耀着，变得透明而无力。那一定很疼吧，我想着，于是你露出痛苦的神色，但你丝毫没有收回手的意图。  
“拜托你了，请……不要再说了。”苦涩的盐水顺着颧骨流下，那是我曾经为你付出的证明。  
“（ ）。”你用气音从齿缝里吐出我的名字。我看不清你隐藏在黑暗中的表情，但我猜那一定是极柔和的，拂过耳旁的风捧起我的脸颊。  
“……不要用这个名字叫我。”我回头去看那欲坠的晚霞，炫目的光刺痛双眼。“你不是他，你不是。所以……如果你能就此放弃的话……”  
“我，是你的，造物。”像是越过心坎的最后一座堡垒，你以我从未见过的真诚与恳切乞求着我。那一瞬间我产生了错觉，你似乎就是他，因为我深知自己想象不出这样的他。你用言语摇动我的双肩，从背后轻推一把。而我只能跪在地上，以泪掩面。  
“我同样爱你啊，（ ）。”颤抖着的唇瓣描摹出如此口型，而我终未踏出一步。

【舞台正中】

“你根本不明白你在做什么！”你大声叫道，但四周迸出的火星“噼啪”声盖过了你。  
就在几分钟前，我点燃了整栋楼，又用水果刀抵着你的脖子，逼迫你留在这里和我一起被浓烟毒死。“不，我很清楚，我在威胁你。”  
“你先把刀放下。”你尝试唤醒我。  
然而早在做出这么一项决绝的行动之前，我就已经被你消磨完理智。“不行。”  
“你怎么就这么幼稚呢？你杀了我，你会快乐吗？你只会后悔，并且毁了你自己的人生。”你摆出一副批评人的表情，眉毛皱在一起，但你所说的话却都在关心我。  
“我考虑过了。”你分辨出我双眼的空洞，病娇状态下我不会听任何人说话。  
“什么？”  
“我们会一起死的。在我杀了你之后我会自杀。”嘴角悄悄咧出一个弧度，我尽量让自己看起来在笑。  
“你根本就不懂。”  
“那你懂吗？你从来不试着去理解别人。”这两句是来自真实的，曾经我和他的对话内容。我特意在这里加上了，显然你略带可爱的批评无论听几遍都令我觉得非常满意。  
“谁会想去理解你这个疯女人？！”  
为了让你看上去更像印象中的他一点，我故意加进了这句台词，但事实证明我被自己气到了。  
“……”于是我将刀摁在脖子上，控制着并没有让你受伤。  
“呃，总之，你先冷静一下。把刀放下，我会听你说完的。”  
“真的吗？”  
“我骗你有什么意义吗。而且我并不觉得能骗过你。”你笑了。  
“我不信，你骗过我。好了。快点去死吧。不要再令我动摇了。”我将左手贴在你的胸口，那里是否也像现实一样，有着一颗为了别的什么人而跳动的心脏呢？  
“杀了我你也不会得到什么好处的。”  
“可这是我唯一的心愿。”是啊，那几乎和上一次一样的状态，我曾天真地以为不会再次体验那种情绪。  
“为什么？”  
“因为我们之间早就没有任何可能了。”  
“不是啊。”你抬起一只手，试图摆正我耳边的碎发，却因颈上的感觉而忌惮地收回手。  
我一时间并没能理解你的意思。“啊？”  
“是你自己以为结束了的。”你小声地尝试着。  
“你又不在意我。”这是对现实的他的质问，我知道就算开口也没有意义。  
而你的回答会和他截然相反，这就是所谓幻想的圆滑之处。“那也只是你自己以为的，你从来没问过我。”  
“谁会蠢到直接去问这种问题啊……”我有些不敢想象你接下来的话。  
“对吧？”你看着我，表情似乎比刚才放松了那么点儿。  
“快闭嘴。我知道你说这些只是为了让我把刀拿开。”我看起来有些动摇。  
“你哭了。”句尾带着疑问。  
“闭嘴。”  
“你喜欢我，对吧？”  
“那又怎么样？”  
“好感不是这么表达的。我可以教你。”  
“你在干嘛……”明明是十一月的寒冬，我却感到脸颊出奇得热，意识像是烧起来一样。  
“明显在安慰你啊。”感到抵着脖子的力量逐渐减轻，你笑道。  
“这是梦，”我唯一的冷静告诉我，“现实中你绝不会这样做。”  
“你根本不知道我会怎么反应，因为你从来就没试过，”我竟从他眼中看到了可笑的温柔，“如果你不表达的话，我就永远不会知道你对我的态度。当然，我觉得你这种方式是有问题的。”  
“那……你不会因为这件事就讨厌我吗。”我别开头，将眼帘垂下来。  
“不会啊。我说过，我不会对女生发火的。”  
“你又这样。你对所有女生都这样。”这句话同样令现实的我血涌上头。  
“……抱歉，你知道我不是这个意思。”  
我疑惑。“你刚刚，道歉了？”  
“嗯，把刀丢下吧。”你将手伸出口袋，缓慢地张开双臂。  
“……可以吗？”我咬住下唇，考虑着。  
“可以。”  
“……只有我，可以吗？”  
“嗯……也不是啦。”  
“只有我可以吗？”我喊出来。  
“嗯，好。以后不会给别人抱的。”  
“唔。”刀脱手了。像是瘫痪一般，我将身体倒进你的怀中。  
“没事，我不会在意的。”你用手轻抚着我的脑后，顺着头发一直捋下去。  
“你……真的愿意，接受这么丑陋的我吗？”用尽全力抱紧你，我生怕下一刻这份幻想就会烟消云散。  
按照预想的那样，你低下头，亲吻我的额角，说出最令我满意的结束语。“我无处可去，只能为你而活。”  
那天，我终于实现了我真正的愿望，对着一个看上去最像他的幻想，倾诉我在梦中反复爆发的情感。

祝自己生日快乐。

我爱你，AMGRY。


	11. 2018-12-10 扬州事件补完

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 念念不忘，必有回响。（一次偶遇念了俩月也是绝了）  
此片段是对CHAPTER 7的补充。也可看作对于那篇文章产生的动机的解释说明。  
总之就是那天我蹭到欧皇VFIRK的运气，毫无准备地在校外碰到AMGRY了。  
盯……（不觉得令人毛骨悚然嘛  
现在看看都想删掉的真.黑历史（但为了资料完整性一篇也不给删，口区

毫无铺垫的，眼前的景象令我震惊不已，身体似乎不受控制，精神则呆愣地想起一个词：约会。  
是的，简直就像……我们在约会一样。  
那是比真实更加梦幻、比梦幻更加真实的两小时。  
即使是现在阖上眼，似乎也能回忆出当时的感觉。  
这样的梦，太过于真实了。  
我完全不了解你，但我想，在这样一个梦里我们有足够的时间互相了解——如果你不感兴趣的话，那就是我单方面去了解你。  
含了一口奶茶，我们并排走在拥挤的步行街上。周末的商店街被熙熙攘攘的人群填满，来往的年轻人中有不少是情侣，或挽着手，或穿着情侣衫，但无一例外的是他们的脸上挂着笑容。你今天穿了一件黑色的卫衣，下身是学校的深蓝色长裤，标准的帅气。而我穿着怪异的校服，顶着乱糟糟的头发，无尽的丑态。这样的话你一定不会愿意与我并肩的吧，我想，但你又没嫌弃我。奶茶的温度通过手心传遍全身，而你的温度似乎也传达到我的心上。冬天的你很暖和，这是我知道的为数不多的、不大有人知道的事，坐在你身边就能感受到温暖，从我冰凉的指尖一路爬升，顺着乱码般的思绪轻轻抱住了我。心跳。感受着身边的你，珍惜着这段水晶一般的时光，我甚至希望时间就此止住。  
……我只是想说，如果我们也是来约会的情侣。  
尝到的是甜味，看到的是甜味，心间溢出的泪也是甜的。  
这一定是你周围的其他女孩子无法比拟的吧。独属于我们的，（对我来说）幸福的回忆。我从未期待过我们之间会有如此的一幕，甚至怀疑这是梦境还是现实。闪着光的你，和散发着怨念的我，像缝接的布料一样站在一起。  
夕阳的余晖悄悄落在你的身上，一如我长久不变的目光。


	12. 2018-12-20 终幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对！没错！就是这篇！！  
因为名字的事情出了问题，导致所有文章都被迫删除，也算是间接催生了这个合集的车祸元凶——  
嗯嗯，LFXFV，我完全不会记恨你的哦嘻嘻嘻  
话说回来也不是什么真的最后一篇，但至少从那时候开始我能冷静面对关于AMGRY的事情了……  
哎，都是好事.jpg
> 
> 2019.11.19 文风轻浮，人物性格模糊ooc，主视角行事无比自我；曲解同学关系，扭曲他人意志，造谣生事……这篇废料的缺点我一只手都数不过来，赶紧安息吧16，希望走过的路不再回头，以后的我也别承认这个煞笔是“我们”的一部分了（。

就像将死之人能够预感到自己的死期，我想，在这件事上，是时候做个了结了  
……之类的话我才不会说呢！  
啊哈，总之这个是另一方面的幻想，食用鱼块！（遁

0  
一切都仿佛不曾改变一般。  
到头来，改变的只有……我自己而已。

1  
“哎VFIRK我跟你讲，”是PFEFV的八卦专用语气，不用抬头就能听出来，“LFXFV现在天天找AMGRY打电话。”  
VFIRK缩了下头，既表示了自己懂又暗含对PFEFV的敷衍。放学了，我们开了教室电脑打游戏。这时候我正悄悄从物理学评中抬起头，不过幸好，留校的几个人里没人在意到我这一动作。  
不知何时门口出现一个人影。“才两天而已。”啊，是他啊，有点期待接下来的展开。这么想着，果然PFEFV不负我期望地接茬了：“什么两天，你们两个一通电话就是一个多小时，LFXFV都告诉我了，”末了又加上一句，“哎，你们两个真的好怪啊。”  
“什么一小时……就是她问我题目，顺便聊了一会儿天。”AMGRY有些局促地笑了，掏出手机。我猜他在翻聊天记录，看是不是真的有一小时。原来和喜欢的人聊天真能令人忘记时间。  
从年级里随便拎个人出来，都知道PFEFV是个大喇叭。前几天AMGRY和她说的“对LFXFV有点感觉”很快就让该知道的人知道全了，而像我这种不该知道的呢，也凑巧听到了。  
想想看，这事其实也挺合乎逻辑的。LFXFV和AMGRY是旧交好，前者曾经也向对方表白过，只不过当时是初三，人一心想着学习呢，就没搭理她。现在高中了正好分到一个班，也算是冥冥中的注定，LFXFV当然不会忽略这种事情。正好前几天艺术节，两个人又全权负责演出，更是给感情交流一个名正言顺的理由。  
这不，一学期还没结束，两人好上的速度可以说是飞快。  
“哎，PFEFV，”AMGRY发出（从我这儿学来的）诡异的笑声，用手机遮住嘴，“是LFXFV自己告诉你的啊？”  
“你猜——”高兴的尾音甩上一个八度，“你们喝奶茶吗？有人一起外卖叫奶茶吗？”  
虽然说我装作不知道的样子，不过很显然捏紧文件夹的手早就出卖了我。在此之上我实在无法做出诸如“促狭地笑着说‘恭喜你们啊’”这种事，所以只好暂时性失聪。  
我抬头看看VFIRK，想寻一个共鸣。她应该是很了解我关于这方面的感情问题的，毕竟我趁着午间和放学和她倾诉了很多。不过不巧——她还在专心打游戏，并没有看到我这一瞥。

2  
“AMGRY，这题你还会做啊？”  
“AMGRY不强啊！”  
“你问AMGRY去，他肯定会。”  
“话说AMGRY……”  
LFXFV就坐在我前面，她的每句话仿佛都包含着轻佻笑意。虽然这样让她看起来像个社会人，但毕竟人家是模联一员、纪检部长，你不得不说她优秀。除此之外她的长相也不差，为人除了比较骄傲也没什么缺点，所以就算她像WFXFW那样到处钓鱼我也丝毫不会惊讶。但好巧不巧，人家喜欢的就是块石头，还是块众星捧月的石头——我们这届里喜欢AMGRY的一只手都数不过来。但石头硬就硬在，只有足够优秀的女孩儿（男孩儿也行）才能敲开他。LFXFV就是这么一个优秀的女孩儿。  
每天下课我顺着椅子转过头去，隔着几个座位就能看到AMGRY和LFXFV在聊天。有次音乐课在教室，LFXFV就转头拿出手机，AMGRY跟着也拿出了手机，他以前是从不轻易违纪的——好吧，都高中生了，是该到不服老师管的年纪了。虽然隔着很远，我每次都不能听清他们在聊什么，但能够确定的是，他们聊得很开心。  
那就好，我每次都这么想，说不定LFXFV就能带着AMGRY走出他的自我认识误区。他真的不是同性恋，他只是还没有尝到恋爱的甜头而已。  
所以其实我是很期待这一场恋爱的发生的。

3  
“……也不是，我还不确定。”我隐约记得AMGRY最后说了这句话，然后他就走了。幸好他没发现有个幽怨的眼神在悄悄跟着他。等下次他们俩再聊天，我就站到一边，这样在远处看就是世界名画了，我幼稚地想到。  
“啊，我写完了，我回家了。”我拉上笔袋的拉链，两个挂件碰在一起发出声响。  
“拜拜，明天见。”VFIRK还是抽出空当抬头看了我一眼，这一无比珍贵的抬头令我倍感欣慰。  
“虽然这么说很中二很自我，但这里，啊，应该用什么台词来着……”我拎着书包带一甩，大步冲向门口，之后做了个艺术性停顿，“我有一种预感，我要在今天，写完第二部的终章。”  
对一块石头的爱情就到此为止吧，该将情感换个人寄托了，是谁都好，来个新目标吧，不要让我太无聊啊。  
仔细想想，其实在这两年间一切都变了，又什么都没变。矫揉造作的，从头到尾都是我一个人：我太喜欢站在舞台上独白了，以至于不容许任何人和我搭戏。  
不过仔细想想，我大约还是被他改变了的——不再执着于喜欢的人是否回应，不再理会身边的人是否看好，不再关注……这期间是否存在过能够扭转结局的可能。  
又或者我也是一块石头，满腹幻想地等待在未来被人敲开。

End


	13. 2019-03-16 妖精之梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写给YMBRX兄弟（神仙）  
他的真情实感，男默女泪  
真的真的因此很尊敬他。  
本章是我对他和VFANR（其暗恋对象）的关系印象  
时间的痕迹真的巨tm戳我了（哭哭

美丽人生

最终成品有点子供向真是抱歉啊（猛男落泪.jpg）

Leo从出生开始就没离开过这个村庄。  
那天他和朋友们去西边的树林里玩捉迷藏，他想找个更加难以被发现的地方躲起来。  
就在那天他遇见了Florence。  
那是一个怪异的女孩，穿着深色的长裙坐在不远处的树杈上。Leo发现了她，她也看到了Leo。  
“你……好？”Leo从来没见过这个女孩，这证明她不是村子里的孩子，那么她是从哪儿来的呢？  
“你好。”女孩向他点点头，并没有多余的寒暄。  
气氛尴尬了一会儿，但好在Leo率先开口：“我叫Leo，是村里的孩子。我从来没见过你，而且你穿的很怪，你是从哪儿来的？”  
女孩摇摇头，她光裸的两只脚晃荡着，一片树叶悄悄停在她头顶。  
“那你叫什么？”  
“Florence。”女孩冲Leo笑了笑，后来Leo想，那大概是表示友好的意思。  
“你在这里作什么？”问这个问题的时候，Florence已经从树上跳下。她有些站不稳，Leo便上去扶了她一把。Florence的手很凉，像是夏季流过山间的清泉，像是冬季树梢上的飘雪。可她是一个女孩，她的手不应该那么凉。  
“我刚才坐在上面。”Florence的裙角有些划痕，大概是被树梢和草棘刮破了，那裙摆的颜色也令人难以形容：深蓝中透出紫色，仿佛用野蓝莓染泡了整整三天。  
“除了坐着，真的什么也没做吗？”Leo觉得眼前的女孩实在不可思议，村里的女孩子们没有一个像她这样。  
“真的。”女孩看着Leo，她看起来孤独而寂寞，像离家的雏鸟迷失了方向。  
“那你——”  
忽然Leo听到远处同伴的呼唤声，望着泛红的天空，他想，他该走了。  
“……不，没什么。抱歉，我必须回去了。”  
悄悄跟随着Leo的背影，Florence垂下眼睫。  
*  
第二天Leo又去了那片树林，只是身后多出一道枯叶枝干的声响。他回头，Florence不知何时出现在那里，低头踩着Leo的脚印。  
“你好，又见面了。”仿佛是受到惊吓的麻雀，Florence慌张地抬起头。她没有穿鞋，潮湿的泥土攀附脚侧沾满趾缝。  
“你为什么跟着我？”Leo问。  
“你要去干什么？”Florence反问。  
“不干什么，就在树林里玩。”Leo捡起Florence脚边的石子，向远处的树枝扔过去。它并没有砸中，只在空中做了个抛物线便滚到树根边。  
“玩石子？”Florence学着Leo的样子也捡起一块石子，但并没有扔出去，而是递给了Leo。  
他接过石子，掂在手里的重量微妙的轻。“你想和我一起玩吗？”Florence点点头。  
于是他们花一整个下午的时间捡石子，摘叶子，编树枝。Florence的手并不如村里的其他女孩一样巧，她显得有些迟钝和笨拙。Leo有些弄不懂她的想法，但他并不在意。他想她一定也不会在意的吧。  
*  
Leo每天都去找Florence，但他并没有告诉任何人她的存在。只要到森林里转两圈，一定能找到她或坐在树杈上，或蹲在石头旁，有时候她也悄悄藏在Leo身后，直到隐藏不好的脚步声被Leo发现。  
没有他的话，Florence一定很寂寞吧。Leo一想到这儿，就忍不住到森林里  
“我带你去一个地方。”有一天，Florence主动牵起Leo的手，带他穿过郁郁葱葱的树木，路过松鼠和鸟儿。他们跑起来，直到气喘吁吁地来到一处空旷的地方。  
一个小水塘。Leo从来不知道，树林里还有这样漂亮的一个小水塘。  
“漂亮吗？”Florence看向Leo，笑得有些得意。  
“哇……我从来没来过这里。”Leo俯下身子去碰那透明的泉水，冰凉却舒适的触感从他的指缝间流过，像是那之后他无数次执起Florence的手。  
“Flore，”Leo在水塘边找了块铺满落叶的空地坐下，“我可以喊你Flore吗？”  
“Leo。”Florence坐在Leo的旁边。  
“Flore。”Leo又喊了一遍。  
“Leo。”Florence也跟着又喊一遍。  
“Flore，其实……”Leo突然站起来，又飞快地坐下，把自己团成一个球，“其实，我觉得我可以每天翘课来陪你玩。”  
Florence没答话，她冲Leo露出一个好看的微笑。  
但仅仅是这样Leo就觉得满足了。  
*  
后来Leo真的翘了课，顶着老师和父母的责骂去找Florence。他们一起抛石子，一起捡树枝，一起躺在柔软的池塘边草地上放声大笑。  
Leo想，那是他一去不返的幸福时光。那是他无意中捡起的，沙砾中的钻石。  
直到有一天Leo找遍了整个森林都没有发现Florence的身影。  
他尽力回忆昨天的事，Florence和他在大松树下捡松果玩，她丝毫没有厌倦的样子，也毫无离开的理由。  
Leo的秘密不辞而别了。  
也许她睡了个懒觉，偶尔忘记过来了呢？  
也许这是她的又一个恶作剧，现在正躲在某处偷笑呢？  
也许她真的有什么重要的事而来不了了呢？  
那天他像失心的幽灵，在黄昏的森林里四处游荡，呼唤着Florence的名字，直到黑着眼眶倒在家里的床上。  
那天晚上他想了很多。他一遍遍回忆起他们在树林里玩耍的时光，他理应是Florence唯一的陪伴，是向她伸出手的、拯救她的人才对。她没有理由就这样消失。  
因为她早已浸入Leo的生活，成了他活泼而善良的心脏的一部分。  
从那天开始，Leo一有空就到树林里散步，他仍期望着Florence从某棵树后探出头，或在他回头时冲他露出一个微笑，用树叶和石子粘好他内心的缺漏，再将那段梦一般的时光延续下去。  
三天过去了，也许她去了别的地方，过几天才能回来？  
七天过去了，也许她生病了，正躺在家中发愁？  
十天过去了，也许她真的忘记了……  
这期间Leo从未停止过如此的幻想。“你失恋了？”甚至有同学这么问他。  
是啊，我失恋了。Leo这么想着。  
*  
就在这么想着的某一天，他突然察觉到自己的脆弱和敏感。也许Florence再也不会回来了，那只是上帝赐予自己的一出悲剧，让他学会珍惜与感恩。  
而自己现在应该醒了。  
那之后他不再抱有希望，在森林里逗留的时间也越来越短，大部分时候都是和朋友嬉戏路过。而他也几乎忘了那个女孩的名字和样貌，只剩一丝熟悉的遗憾在思绪的角落徘徊。  
那天在学校和他一起摸鱼的同学和他讲了一个有关精灵的故事，Leo突然想起自己曾经确乎与精灵有过一段美妙的经历。  
放学后他又来到了森林，那个秘密的池塘边。  
一个深色戴着桂冠的身影坐在石头上。高攀的树枝将阳光剪成碎片撒在她凌乱的发梢上，柳枝编成的头冠尚且带着植物的生命气息。她仍穿着那条深蓝紫色的破烂裙子，就像他们相遇的第一天一样。  
Leo停住了。  
“Leo……？”Florence抬头看向他。  
此时此刻，Leo有太多问题想问了。你到底是谁？为什么你那天要出现在森林里？为什么跟在我身后？为什么给予我如此美好的回忆……又为什么不辞而别？  
但他一句也问不出了，因为Florence牵起他的手。  
她的体温依旧冰凉，她的身世依旧成迷，而她的笑容——那是Leo数日内唯一的念想——也与梦中如出一辙。  
他们跑过水边与草地，穿过树林越过山坡，那是他们曾经嬉笑打闹的地方。  
Florence的发丝被太阳照耀着变得透明，她的半边脸也是，模糊着逐渐看不清。很快她的全身都变得像玻璃一般，从一侧逐渐消失。  
原来这真的是一场梦。Leo心下一惊，却又释然了。  
这是，只属于我的一场黄粱美梦。  
于是他随着Flore奔跑着，顾不上紊乱的喘息和酸疼的腿脚，只是不断向前，追逐即将消失的幻想。  
至少在最后，我做到了。Leo想。我和Flore。  
直到Flore最后的碎片融化在夕阳的金色光芒中。  
  
end.  
  
悄悄的后续：  
班主任在晨会时说，班上来了一位新同学。  
那是一个稍显瘦削的女孩子，有着与Florence一模一样的脸庞。  
“Flore……”Leo几乎在课上脱口而出。  
“嗯？Leo你认识新同学吗？那好，Florence你先坐到Leo旁边吧。”班主任如此说着，将一脸惊讶的Florence引到Leo的座位旁。  
“抱歉，虽然不知道为什么你认识我，但我真的不认识你。”Florence撩起耳边的碎发，坐到Leo身旁。  
与记忆中如出一辙的动作。他几乎确定了那就是他认识的Florence。但……那真的是他认识的Florence吗？  
“没没没，不用道歉。我叫Leo，很高兴认识你。”  
“我叫Florence，也很高兴认识你。”  
让新的故事开始吧。  
tbc.


	14. 2019-03-26 月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 各种意义上都怪怪的实际的最后一篇啦。是在卢交流时候，有点迷幻的失眠产物（也可能是因为那边风景实在太好了吧）  
要和AMGRY幻想告别了有点寂寞呢……（我信你有鬼）  
嘛不过分到不同班就没办法了呢  
就像来自遥远过去的预言一样，一切都会在不言中朦胧结束，过去是、现在是、未来也会是。  
所以我也放宽心了。就让事情以最真实的样貌定格在我的键盘下吧。
> 
> 2019.11.12 最后一篇失败x2，你以为分到不同班就算结束？不不，事情没你想象的那么简单

月

自我发泄作品.jpg

水色的月光透过玻璃斜斜地照在床榻上，我双手捧起虚无缥缈的梦。  
星空是墨蓝的，在这个没有云朵的夜晚。我的眼底也是墨蓝的，盈满对你的思绪。  
解锁，关上又解锁的手机屏幕，亮起你的号码。  
这里的夜晚真的很美，我说，我想和你一起欣赏。  
电话那头的你没有说话，我裹紧被子，布料摩擦的声音窸窸窣窣。  
其实我每天晚上都在想你。我还很清楚的记得初三我们做同桌的时候，我是怎样好奇着你关注着你，直到意识到自己已经喜欢上你的那一刻。  
嗯。你答道。  
这里的房间很漂亮，斜窗上挂着的玻璃装饰闪着光，银色的影子随意落在床上、被子上和蜷缩着双腿的我身上。房间很大，茸地毯一直延伸到床边，即使是滚下去也不会觉得疼的柔软。  
我想你也一定会觉得很漂亮的。  
我想和你做。  
也许你会很惊讶吧，我竟然说了这样的话，但是。  
我想和你做。想在高潮后靠在你的胸口，听你的心跳和喘息声。  
我也不知道我为什么会这么说，也许是这样的月色迷惑了我，也许是你在身边的感觉困住了我。好想把你抱在怀里。无关残忍和过激的幻想，只是感受着你的体温，让心里的某个漏洞忽地填满了。  
只因为能够真实感觉到你的存在，让你在我身边多停留一刻。我甚至觉得无论怎样的代价都能接受，就算你很快地离开，和朋友谈笑，连背影也消失在记忆中。 一旦染手就再也戒不掉的毒。  
手背上的伤口已经结痂，皮下透出轻微的细痒。就连这些令人不快的细小感觉也将在未来的某一天彻底消散。甚至令人忘记当初划伤的痛苦。  
那是多么棒的感觉。  
我想起他们谈论你的事，大家都很感兴趣。为什么呢，为什么呢，我总这么想着。然而却并没有知道这些事的机会。  
也许别人不怎么在意吧，偶尔随口一说，展现自己消息灵通。我既不是你的朋友，也和这些事没什么关系，我有什么知道的资格呢？  
在梦境的最后，我总站在你身后，扯起你的衣袖，低头喃喃道：“不要走。再多停留一秒吧。不要离开我。”而你总是甩开我，毫不迟疑地、大步消失在我视线的尽头。  
这次也没有例外。直到世界变为一片白色，我的泪水消失在不知名的某处。  
清亮的月光比太阳更加刺眼，我向被子里缩了缩，看着黑掉的手机。  
解锁，屏幕仍然停留在联系人界面。


	15. 2019-10-18 一些令我印象深刻的同桌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如题，是一个关于我历届同桌的小小回忆log：D

到目前为止的四年多里我没有过多少同桌，更换的频率也算稳定，但这些人几乎都对我造成了不小的影响。当然正反面都有。  
我记得初一的时候第一任同桌是PMSFY，虽然同学四年但我仍然对此人没什么太多印象。只是有一个事情（大约和同桌无关）令我记忆犹新：第一天报道，初一新生去大礼堂集合，我耳朵上挂了个耳机在听歌，后来分班，大家各回各的教室，班主任在台上滔滔不绝，我想先收下书包，等老师话音刚落就马上回家，于是动手开始整理。我记得当时的QQ音乐有一个说不上多人性化的功能，就是当戴耳机听时暂停的音乐，一旦耳机线拔掉就会自动开启外放（大概是这样吧，也有可能是书包里的东西蹭到播放键了）。于是整个教室都响彻了雨宫天的《Skyreach》。“抱歉……手机忘调静音了……”这件事我耿耿于怀很久，以至于直到现在我还不大敢让手机外放出一点声音。  
后来到初二的时候，我的同桌依次有KFRRR和PFZRE。她们两人本身也是很好的朋友。这两位兄弟间接为我初中期间性格的180°大转变作出了卓越贡献。其实在那之前我是相当沉默且内向的，因为我认为不必交无谓的朋友，而小学时候也有“害怕向异性搭话”这样的缺陷留存下来（如今仍然有一点）。但她们两人向我展示了在社交活动中稍许积极一点能带来的巨大好处，而同时作为好僚机我们不知不觉地推进了我和PFIRB之间故事的进展。当然这是后话了。  
于是接踵而来的就是，我好不容易在机遇之下向班主任求得的，与上述PFIRB短暂几月的同桌期。窝在教室角落的这段时间成为了我情感故事的重要转折点。随后我正视了我对PFIRB的情感，其实只是十分羡慕她广交好友的开朗性格（也许吧）。说起来，因为对她无果的追求，我甚至还经历过一段想要自杀的时间，但好在我看起来有些猛男的挚友GFRRK及时敲醒了我（改天还是写篇文章讲讲她吧）。  
这之后就是大名鼎鼎（并不）的AMGRY苦恋故事桥段。之前有提到过我不太擅长应付异性，尤其是对于身边优秀的、有好感的异性会更加紧张和尴尬。就这样在教室最后一排八人随机排列组合中，我终于还是无可避免地搭上了AMGRY的同桌。一开始看到座位表的时候我是很拒绝的，甚至当他第一次坐到我身旁的座位开始收拾书包的时候，我在尽力让自己脸部的血液流速正常下来，或者至少不要显得那么窘迫。至于后来，我想任何读到这里的人肯定已经猜到了，我毫无选择地踏上了一条不归路。当然，那段时间是我这四年来最快乐的一段，也是一份无可替代的珍贵回忆。从结果上他的确令我的中考排名升高了，而我也依赖上了以他的评头论足作为学习动力的这一毒品。  
呵呵，高一的后果可想而知。  
再后来就是我磕了两年（从初三开始）的真人CP其另一位——XMYRY。比其前面那位稍许不那么棘手一点但我仍然相当注意自己的行为（喂）。那几个月我几乎天天被塞糖到甜齁（指这两位的真人CP），文力猛进，创作欲大增，在这里我由衷地表示一下感谢OTZ。  
从一个月的国外交流回来之后一直到下半学年的期末就是BMVRC。这人很奇妙，不仅指他孱弱无比的奇妙身体状况，而且就连思想上也很大程度地把我同化了。同样作为纸片人文化爱好者，上课的时候我感到轻松不少，偶尔产生什么有端联想都能拉个人陪我一起生草。但我想讲的重点是，这人对于学习的种种见解都完全出乎我的意料，也令我对学校生活的态度为之一变：由于身体原因，他课下几乎没时间写作业或复习，因此成绩也差的惊人，但他的确课上都有认真听、积极回答，也说了“要是选课能选所有科目就好了”这种话。在当时的我看来这是不可想象的事。更有诸如专心致志地做课间操、为了FC在老师走过的时候仍然没停下打邦邦等各种怪事，可谓是令人脑洞大开，啧啧称奇。对他行为的一系列观察使我对“努力”这一行为有了全新的认知，虽然不知道BMVRC的一些行为是否有意，但他的确大大影响了我的人生轨迹，在此我向他致谢（虽然本人大概还不知道）。  
说来也巧，目前我的同桌和我小学的唯一挚友（此时在楼上班级）是很好的朋友，但两人的性格却大相径庭。之后的故事就只能等未来的我再为续写了，今天就说到这里。


	16. 2019-10-27 水下，一个拥抱（聊天记录部分）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也许这将成为我整个中学记忆的一个转折点。  
上半段，我和至敬之友YMBRX的聊天记录  
有关感情的问题我没什么藏着他的，他很能理解我。  
而且我觉得在艺术的处理感情上他比我熟练多了  
所以如今看来我也许只是在小小的丧气？  
不管了，先贴在这里吧。

（此段文字为2019.10.28与YMBRX的部分聊天记录）

我现在心情就反复在很差和很好之间跳跃  
我现在特别想找他聊天  
他说如果我发消息或者找他他会回的  
但是他弧长……我受不了  
而且我主要是 我心态上 一年半了心态早就从喜欢变成独占了  
所以每次他们德语课PFEFV和他聊天我就很酸  
然后班上啊还有其他地方听到他们在聊说到他的名字的时候 就很酸  
我觉得我有病  
不管怎么样 会让我心态很差  
我知道大家没有什么恶意  
但我就是受不了会心情很差  
是我自己的问题  
……说实话我很害怕  
早上醒的时候  
脑海里会有一点残存的意识和感觉  
就是 想把他抱在怀里藏在身后  
很病态 就 但我认为这些是肯定不可能告诉本人的  
而且如果真的说出来了也会让他感觉恶心吧……  
比如昨天早上  
前天晚上是想着他入睡的  
早上起来意识里还是他的言语和在身边的感觉  
这都让我怀疑我把他的某段话嚼了一晚上  
真的很疼 很疼很疼  
……  
嗯怎么说呢 现在很纠结  
自从被抱了之后 怎么说呢  
思想上 突然被碰到了什么不能碰的地方  
就是所谓的  
加在弹簧上的压力太大了所以不能立马松开  
一下子松开就突然坏掉了  
现在就是这种感觉  
好不容易能够等到一个机会  
能够哪怕稍微靠近他一点  
借着各种理由  
能够更加了解他一点能够进入他的视野被纳入他的世界  
但他抱我的时候念着另外一个男生的名字  
不是很过分吗？  
就像突然把我拉的很远  
装作微笑着却向我心口插刀  
我没有理由也没有心情责怪他  
毕竟他是正确的 每个人都有选择自己喜欢谁的权利  
但我不希望他怀着那样悲悯的眼神 佯装着同情和理解  
显得我只是在骗同情而已  
在我看来他就是根本没有正眼看过我啊  
就算是明确的拒绝或者表示讨厌也比这好得多  
非要把心捧起来再摔到地上？  
他已经那样抱我了 我的心里已经蠢到没办法再放弃他了  
我甚至想对他说我一直会在这里等你 不管你有没有追到你喜欢的人  
我永远会站在你身后因为我已经是你的了  
但我猜他不会有心情听的  
我真的真的很希望他能知道一下我真实的想法  
但我不敢说我不能说  
我只能用幻想和文字一遍遍地麻痹自己  
虽然一切都错在我但我希望他能宽容我 温和一点的对待我  
毕竟我的背面也是女孩 不希望他将我当作一个满足他幻想的工具  
仅仅是不希望他在抱我的时候想着别的男人  
这样肤浅庸俗的想法  
仅仅是这样而已  
这让我感到很受伤  
就像皮下出血一样看不出有什么明显的伤口  
但它的确很疼很疼  
真的好希望他能知道


	17. 2019-10-31 外语课

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个小插曲，突然心血来潮了  
这次是真实事件哦！（毫无夸张的

“0FLFM来没来无所谓，关键是0FXRQ（我）来了，她才是最想听AMGRY唱歌的那个。”当我从生物实验室数完第三天的酵母菌，匆忙回到德语小教室的时候，正好听见PFEFV这么说着。  
“啊？”我用无语的眼神回看她。  
然后上课铃响了，盖过我一声接一声的“你说什么？你再说一遍？”和最后一句小声的“靠”。  
老规矩，拖欠演讲的要当堂唱首歌。如果你誓死不从，那么总有一天伟大的人民群众会向你讨债的——本轮演讲眼看就要结束了，欠唱歌的一共三位：XFZRW、XMYRY和AMGRY。  
算是班上的小小歌回。  
首当其冲的是惯犯XMYRY，唱了一首他偶像的新歌，但大家的兴趣明显都落在坐第一排的KMQRK身上：此人嚣张的拿着手机，妄图拍老师的大头照回去p图。于是老师用厚重的外语书挡住了脸，却挡不住KMQRK的多番改变镜头角度。这么一出反客为主（一 转 攻 势）让教室里充满了快活的空气（  
然后XMYRY催着好兄弟AMGRY唱歌，然而这家伙也不是什么好人，上次拖演讲就唱了首粤语歌，被IMIRK调侃为“唱给0FXRQ的情歌”。  
然后AMGRY清了清嗓子麻溜地开唱。  
中文歌，情歌，烂俗的歌词。  
哎，刚才跑了趟生物实验室有点赶，感觉耳根发热。  
脸有点烫。  
咳咳，我因为怕冷体质，平时比别人多穿一件背心，所以一般到下午的时候就会比较热。  
同桌的GFRRK给我悄声讲了个笑话，我摆出个滑稽脸，但我其实根本没听她讲了什么。  
因为，上一次还没发现，某人唱歌是真的很好听。  
有一天VFIRK问我，IMERX声音什么样（此人曾因为晨会念翻译声音好听被小学妹追过）。我说，比AMGRY差一点吧。我努力在脑海中对比着两人的声音，补充道，可能AMGRY的声音要比他沉一点。  
但没想到唱适合调的歌的时候，会这么令人动容。  
他的声音沉而不哑，有种说不出的柔软。唱歌的时候——也许更像是坐在你身边说话——仿佛从背后安静而动作轻缓地抱住你，温柔的声线是刚好被阳光照暖的海面的触感。  
我曾经在某晓太太文章里摘抄过这样一句话：“心跳声像潮水般冲击着鼓膜”（大意），我觉得这样的比喻实在太恰当不过。  
教室里安静了，大概没有人会察觉我加快的血液循环吧。我如此安心地想到。


	18. 2019-11-21 聊天记录（节选）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些选段。  
在我的生日那天，全部坦白出来吧。  
无论结局怎样，我都会平静的接受的（也许）  
……又或许，根本就不存在什么结局？

0FXRQ：请问有时间吗  
0FXRQ：几个问题  
AMGRY：你问就好了  
0FXRQ：可能不大合适  
AMGRY：没关系  
……  
0FXRQ：那个  
0FXRQ：就是  
0FXRQ：初三的事情还记得多少？  
0FXRQ ：现在的话  
AMGRY ：挺多的哦  
……  
AMGRY ：初三啊  
AMGRY：我受你影响比较大的就是  
AMGRY ：疯狂做题...  
AMGRY ：然后  
AMGRY ：你那个时候好像（作业）会写XMYRY和我的同人文  
……  
0FXRQ ：有什么想法吗  
0FXRQ ：我  
AMGRY ：没什么想法…  
AMGRY：我觉得你很在意我的想法  
0FXRQ： 当然了  
AMGRY ：那你希望我说什么呢  
0FXRQ ：好吧  
0FXRQ：不希望你因此对我有想法  
0FXRQ ：就这样  
AMGRY ：这件事重点又不在你  
……  
AMGRY ：没关系  
AMGRY ：你有事随便找我就好了  
0FXRQ： ，，，啊  
0FXRQ ：那么  
0FXRQ ：那个  
0FXRQ ：27号  
0FXRQ ：晚上有时间吗  
0FXRQ ：  
下周三应该是  
AMGRY ：怎么了吗  
0FXRQ： 请问  
0FXRQ ：可以借我半小时吗  
AMGRY ：具体一点...  
0FXRQ ：啊  
0FXRQ ：那个就  
0FXRQ ：要等到那天说，，  
AMGRY ：...  
AMGRY ：啥时候  
AMGRY ：在哪里…  
0FXRQ ：没有没有  
0FXRQ ：就qq  
AMGRY ：那可以....  
AMGRY ：我还以为  
0FXRQ ：就  
0FXRQ： 别弧我，，，  
AMGRY ：嗯

到这里为止，故事还远远没结束呢（笑）


	19. 2019-11-27 还赌债

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生日那天我跟VFIRK打赌，要是演讲那时候没戏看，我就欠她一篇。  
结果真的没看到。  
然后就有了这篇，把她和GFRRK的人物资料补全。

emmm等我有空把它写完搞上来


	20. 2019-10-27 水下，一个拥抱（正文部分）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妄想臆造有。  
迄今为止最好的发挥+1  
少女玻璃心注意

就像在梦里一样，甚至是去年梦境的变本加厉的延续。  
你变了很多，我也一样，但我对你的超级加粗单箭头却没有任何改变。  
在我的房间，象征着我内心的私人场合，穿着校服以外的着装，你以一个微笑着张开双臂的姿势，删去了我任何有关拒绝的选项。  
“可以啊，为什么不可以？”  
意识像溺入深海般溶解了。  
就像不断氤氲模糊的玻璃，在你无意的触碰中化为虚影，我穿过它，仿佛那里不曾存在一面厚重的墙壁，又仿佛我不曾在你视线的死角哭泣。  
一步。两步。震颤的心跳淹没了抬起手的意识。在我没有反应过来的时候，身体就自动地倒进了你的怀抱中。  
毕竟我可是反复地在睡梦中模拟这件事一年半了啊。  
双手抓紧你黑色的外套，鼻尖循着颈窝的热度，合适的身高差让我刚好陷进一个朝思暮想的温暖怀抱。我们之间的距离一下从千米拉到毫米，平衡感差劲的我几乎要失去独立站起的能力，只是任由身体顺着本能依恋在你身边。  
当一个完美的沉默结束，你后退半步，示意一个梦的醒来。  
但是啊，一年半啊一年半，怎么可能就这样简单的结束呢。  
一旦触及了梦寐以求的你，我就再也不想回到那样的距离。于是我跟上去，用力将自己贴在你身上，像一个毒瘾发作的患者，戒断反应的尽头是一发不可收拾的爆发。  
你顺从地圈住我，卸去我一切的防备与做作。语言在肢体接触中失去了意义，又或者是因为此时我的大脑已完全失去了组织语言的能力，只能从鼻腔中发出轻软的呜咽，像某种缺乏安全感的小动物一般放下自尊恳求着安慰。  
原来你也会像一个普通的男朋友一样，沉浸的间隙中我模糊地想道，在我埋进你的肩窝时，悄悄地为我顺毛。  
像是漂浮在深海的正中央，我逐渐停止了呼吸。这份真实的触感，即使是维持生命的动作也无法打扰。不知是用力过度还是情感的作用，抑或是两者兼有，胸口变得逐渐喘不上气。  
由水中浮上的气泡，以及我轻飘飘的意识。  
总觉得还没赚够本啊。  
怀着这样一种贪得无厌的顽劣情绪，我偏过头，在你毫无防备的侧脸啄上一口。  
这总让你觉得有点过分，可你又并不生气，上扬的嘴角出卖了你。  
你笑出气音，别过脸想要逃开，可我又粗暴地把你抱回来。  
初三的那天下午，我问你，“那个，我能不能抱你一下”。你抱紧双臂侧着身，像是躲开我的样子。“想都不要想。”那时候我们都笑了，可我的心却是在漆黑的水下的。  
时间可以改变很多，可以扭转你的观念，可以磨平我的期待，但唯独我对你的这份感情，唯独是它。  
唯独。  
再长的梦也有甦醒的时候，更何况是一场黄粱美梦。  
我陷进了路人无意丢弃的陷阱，它却将我的心也一层层缠进去，再也无法割离。  
我的启明星划过墨蓝的夜空，坠落在我的身旁，温柔的光芒照亮了我，于是就这样我永远成为属于他的东西。  
“如果是JMXFB这样抱我的话，我也会哭的。”  
即使是在你说出这样的话后。  
“什么啊，原来你只是在酸我嘛。”那么以后请多多进行这样的行为，我会来者不拒的，非常感谢。  
……这样想好像也不太对。  
“那个，我得走了。”不要说得那么伤感嘛，好像你很想留下来一样。  
其实只是在照顾我的情绪对吧，或者就气氛来讲这么说会比较合适。说起来你还真是个好人，“妇女之友”头衔要不要考虑一下。  
那你走吧，反正也没什么再把你留下的理由了。而且估计这种事也没有下次。“啊，好的。”  
于是我们出了房间，在交流生和XMYRY、0FLFM的讨论声中一起走到小区门口。  
“欢迎下次再来。”不记得我有没有说过这种话了。如果有，那也一定是因为婆婆这么拜托的吧。  
回到房间之后，突然觉得自己的小空间也变得稍微陌生了起来——真的吗，就在这象征着我大门敞开的内心世界的小小房间里，你以物理性质的存在拥抱了我，甚至门还半掩着。这是真实发生过的事吗？就在刚才？  
“0FXRQ（我），来帮忙翻译！”母亲喊我去给今天住我家的交流生当翻译。已经没有时间留给被搅得黏糊糊的恋爱脑了。  
而等到我冷静下来，脑袋逐渐变得清楚，已经是半夜躺在被窝里辗转反侧的时候了。  
在我将那个拥抱的感觉回味过三遍之后（这么说好像有点变态）。  
一些零散的细节逐渐浮上水面，我扒着由凌乱的想法拼成的木板，以湿漉漉的视线望向同样墨蓝的天空。  
那些话语如赋格般杂乱无章地自脑海深处响起，又飞快地远去。  
“能借我支黑笔吗？”“你手上用没水的那支就是我的。”“那我明天带两支还你。”“没事，不用了。”你的字迹少有棱角，一如你温和的待人，甚至当你写下“请不要看我”的字条，那笔触仍然是浮动的——我将其拾起，夹在日记中。  
“什么？情书？！”你甚少有高声讲话的时候。当我告诉你，日记是“写给你的情书”时，你在安静的自习教室里发出这样的惊呼。邻座纷纷看向我们。你脸红了，当我将头转过去。  
“其实我是非常非常无所谓你开这个玩笑的。”打开的QQ聊天框显示着你的头像，不知是因为寒冷还是不安，轻抚键盘的手颤抖着。无所谓。因为善良。所以总是无所谓。这是在那个拥抱前，你扎过最深的一刀。  
“就让这犹豫的情绪化作白鸟，飞向遥远的地方。”教室窗外的云杉后，被切碎的天空中两只白鸟划过。我在笔记本上如此写下。此后每有意难平，那奇怪的一瞥总浮现在眼前。  
“你能不能正常点？”你抬手打散凝固的目光，那仿佛是对我无端妄想的否定。正常？也许疯狂的种子早已种在了两年半前朦胧的光辉里。那么怎样是正常，怎样算异样？  
……  
“半小时。可以借我半小时吗。”  
当现实与妄想背道而驰，那最后的丝线被夹在日记里。  
一遍。一遍。再一遍。  
希望你看向我。希望你了解我。希望你和我成为朋友。希望你把我作为重要的东西。不敢奢望。希望你不要离开。  
孔雀白色的眼影和火中舞动的纱裙重合了。  
没什么好怕的，因为所有现在的都既是过去的也是未来的。  
放手。  
闭眼。  
沉入深海。


	21. 2019-12-8 孔雀赋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 希望粉色泡泡不要破的太快

0.  
昔有孔雀栖梧桐 朝食晨露夕饮琼 百年修得人言语 千岁炼成美人瞳  
人间一遭知遇恩 灯火阑珊暂栖身 但使孔雀泪簌簌 青鸟化形不见人  
1.  
暮霭昏忽向晚去 街转巷深灯火出 青楼缎彩连云雾 公子贵人皆驻足  
粉黛佳丽笑开颜 软玉温香久已待 忽闻深阁喃喃语 各色女子齐退开  
一席华裳漫天星 五彩翎羽长流水 颊如胭脂肤如膏 墨潭半掩樱丝蕊  
王侯富贾风流客 孔雀裙下齐拜倒 繁花尽艳落尘泥 仙人玉体不曾凋  
2.  
梳洗妆扮置铜镜 身被彩衣足轻盈 红唇轻启请奉侍 塌上贵客起相迎  
相对无言忽啼泪 客为妾人夜偷行 薄唇紧抿色犹郁 不思欢爱止寄情  
月洒发梢镀银丝 影拢修肩覆薄纱 夜凝寒泪串珠玉 风拂指尖绽桃花  
可怜彼女长恨恨 何为日夜泪簌簌 心有黄连口难言 愿君不疑小女身  
3.  
互为抱怀心渐暖 相与枕藉始交谈 无姓无名蛛为称 不知孔雀生计难  
习乐学舞久经年 花魁之名岂虚担 昼伏夜出卑为妓 家主塞上不堪盼  
秋去廊前灼黄叶 东市鳏夫新娶妻 春来窗阁染翠藤 西坊稚童初成人  
彼时缄默无相识 拂袖四顾不成言 如今闲语查查切 旦叙愁思暮言羡  
4.  
乌啼深林雀归巢 灯火初明人稀少 斜晖脉脉映漆瓦 妆镜荧荧耀廊坊  
瓷面黛眉赤花钿 伶人匆匆各来往 无名雏菊千金莲 七嘴八舌议厅堂  
屋内莺燕相谈笑 花团锦簇拥越鸟 屋外孤蛛蛰伏久 脚步匆匆下门廊  
或言盗贼或言客 殊料小女慌乱逃 不知孔雀求者众 往昔历历独欺罔  
5.  
长烛明灯倒日夜 晨光熹微几难见 金红褪去浮尘散 孔雀原是檐下燕  
遥想君子初见时 寒窗高阁倚美人 素颜薄裳眺市井 双眼朦胧望不穿  
墨瞳若水相思情 愁颜如玉别离悲 挑兮达兮在城阙 一日不见如三月  
家主出征久无讯 只恐黄沙湮残体 蜘蛛自幼丧家世 同是浮萍胜知己  
6.  
翌日再会床榻前 臂环彩翎枕玉肩 三年有幸伴枕席 一日不见思若狂  
月下清照刺肤痛 水中冷怀穿心棘* 痴心于君藏已久 今日决计表真情  
光阴似箭穿心过 日月如梭纺蹉跎 青楼夜夜笙歌继 两人自此不相忆  
鸳鸯犹惜天年限 四海何缘堪续写 翌日乘风万里去 愿君一曲永作别  
7.  
孔雀一朝展翠屏 千华万彩散琉璃 闭月羞花鬼神泣 金银珠玉销尘泥  
回袖旋踵视若迷 塌上闲人半斜倚 遥想家主出征时 此曲此舞情无异  
剑指南疆盛气凌 风去云归一言约 如今澹澹烟雨愁 不待人归更送别  
是日蜘蛛始远行 天涯再会恐无处 古今离悲总断肠 此恨罄文不堪书

8.  
思量至此不自禁 珠泪划颊动真情 三年花月裙未洇 一朝破戒见原形  
锦衣玉绸粼粼羽 樱唇彤喙墨雪眼 焚泪燃灰耀青炎 振翅一啸飞九天  
孔雀乘风万里去 昔日多姿忆星点 人生一梦五十年 虚虚实实或相怜  
黄粱一朝美梦醒 满腔长叹晨中别 旭日彤彤温满眼 回首伊人已不见

*详见本系列《月》《水下》  
（更多详情戳1156882213）

（蛛）星月夜忆孔雀诗四首  
其一 风  
燕出春风暖 樱落金蝶散  
佳人何处倚 青楼暮烟寒  
其二 花  
折扇花裳乱 舞袂凛若燃  
再会须何时 不堪枕袖残  
其三 雪  
雪后忆昔转 别时托玉簪  
欲述此间事 落语置折扇  
其四 月  
明月洒烟江 穹夜染河畔  
何作端庄态 回首泪阑干

（雀）踏莎行 随月寄家主  
胧月萦愁 星河倾泪 楼台镀雪寻征辔 当年一扇舞相欢 如今双袖空拂泪  
新照拨云 暖熏散雾 此情此忆应何处 天涯咫尺似飘忽 蓦然回首同行路


	22. 2020-9-12 对YMBRX的感谢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真的很感谢YMBRX，一路过来，你的文章给我带来许多共鸣  
无论温暖的慰藉还是撕裂伤口的提示，你的文章成为我前进途中的一段动力，你的内心寄宿着一片星海（十分羡慕）  
故事从初三放学开始，我希望它没有结束  
祝友谊长久！

金、砂、路

. 

我捧起金的砂

我走上新的路

. 

烈日灼我精神

暴雨洗我面目

长路痛我双肩

疲弊磨我筋骨

. 

大地吻我 足肤皲裂

迷途风沙 信念摇曳

. 

砂将流出指缝

心欲埋葬荒野

. 

你予我一盏灯

融化低声呢喃

燃烧静静黑夜

. 

这条路本无尽头

我的旅途却要结束

手心的砂快吹去

风是青绿色


	23. Chapter 23

你好，comment，谢谢（暗示）  
看不懂的地方请给我发qq  
|･ω･｀)


End file.
